Final Fantasy X Gone Wrong SIDE QUEST SERIES
by AmethystRains
Summary: Well...CELESTION WEAPONS STARTED! yes please read. it's hilarious if i dun say so maiself! :) chap 4 updated! team goes through ....terrible stuff to get the mirror and see wat happens! R&R ! thx !
1. Tidus Meets Chocobo

Final Fantasy X Gone Wrong: SIDE QUEST SERIES!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Vicky and I own NOTHING….except maybe these funky ideas! ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tidus goes Chocobo Racing: Part one: "Why meeee?!?" (this is my first chapter, so be nice!!!)  
  
Tidus walks into calm lands, trips, falls face down into dirt.  
  
Tidus: OOoowie….*sniff*  
  
[A large chicken runs over his head]  
  
Tidus: HEY WATCH IT!!!! *sniff*…ack….allergies.  
  
Big Chicken: HAHA  
  
Tidus: [growls] shaddup chicken  
  
Big Chicken: im not a chicken  
  
Tidus: yes you are  
  
Big Chicken: no im not  
  
[others walk in…(yuna, freako hair dude, etc)]   
  
Wakka: Watchhaaa got there bruddaa?!  
  
Rikku: I'm hungry  
  
Yuna: oooooh….grraaaaasssssss  
  
Auron: I can't find my sleeve! [crys]  
  
Big Chicken: hey I thought we were talking about me.  
  
Kimahri: This place big. Kimahri wanna run.  
  
Lulu: why?  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri don't know.  
  
Tidus: Hey guys, help me cook da big chicken.  
  
Rikku: WEEEEE!!! KFC TIME!  
  
Big Chicken: AAAAH. You can't kill me. My bro's here to protect me.  
  
[Tiny chicken appears out of nowhere on big chicken's back and dive bombs the group]  
  
Tidus: my……head……..dizzzy……………  
  
Lulu: you had a head?  
  
Yuna: of course! He's da one that looked like a girl, remember?  
  
Everyone: OH YEAAH!  
  
Tidus: ^_____^ oh wait………….HEY! I may look like a girl, but I have the heart of a WOMAN!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
[Mean while, big chicken and little chicken scamper away in the distance]  
  
Rikku: [whispering] I thought looking like a girl was a BAD thing…  
  
Yuna: its OK, he got hit on da head when he was little.  
  
Everyone:OOOOooooohhhhh…..  
  
Tidus: [eyes get big] AAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY CH-CHI-  
  
CHICKEN!!!!!!  
  
[everyone runs after the chickens\  
  
Lady: Halt  
  
Yuna: wat?  
  
Auron: You. Away.  
  
Tidus: Why are you riding on MY chicken?!?  
  
Lady:………… -_-'  
  
Lulu: Who are you?  
  
Lady: Im a random person from a random corner of this random field to teach you a   
  
very random thing.  
  
Wakka: Are you married?  
  
Rikku: your hair looks so..so…….  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri is confused  
  
Lulu: Have you ever been NOT confused before?  
  
Tidus: my……chicken………  
  
Wakka: How old are you?  
  
Yuna: Who makes your clothes?  
  
Wakka: Are you single?  
  
[Lulu sighs and shakes her head]  
  
Yuna: Why aren't you answering our questions?  
  
Lady: It's not in my job description.  
  
Tidus: myyyy…..chi-chicKeN…! *hic*  
  
Lady: My job is to make [uses psychic powers] Tidus ride this chicken across my   
  
lawn.  
  
Tidus: woooow…..u know my name?  
  
Lady: [winks] little girl, I know ALL your names! Mwahahahaha*ahem*  
  
Tidus: I'm not a girl…..[crys]  
  
Auron: crybaby  
  
Tidus: SUPER CHICKEN ATTACK!!!  
  
Auron:…………….  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri no see no chicken..  
  
Tidus: ……………….. -_-  
  
Everyone: HAHAHRRHARHAR  
  
Tidus: I want my mommyy….WAAAH.  
  
LADY: ARGHH!!  
  
Everyone(including Tidus): O_O  
  
Lady: Hurry up and get on the chicken…er…I mean chocobo so I can go regel my hair again.  
  
Tidus: Does it HAVE to be me?  
  
Lady: Yes.  
  
Tidus: But I don wannna…….  
  
Lady: You have to because the others will disappear.  
  
Tidus: Why do you guys disappear?  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Lulu: Beats me…  
  
Yuna: We do?!?  
  
Auron: Why don't u go ask squaresoft? They made us.  
  
Wakka: YA YA YA!!!  
  
Tidus: Fine…..I'll get on.  
  
Lady: [grins]  
  
[Tidus trys to climb on but falls down head first]  
  
Tidus: Owwie.  
  
Lady: You said that already at the start of this chapter  
  
Tidus: how did you know?  
  
Lady: I know everything, girl.  
  
Tidus: fine.  
  
[Tidus trys again to get on. And ….gets on]  
  
Lady: [secretly] MWAAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! Ack…. Cough cough…hack……………  
  
Chocobo: KWWEEEEHH?!?!?!??!!? KWEH KEH KWWWHI! (translation: this freak had better   
  
not spear me with his hair!!!)  
  
Tidus: Don't worry. The gel's flexible.  
  
Lady: Alright! Let's go! 


	2. Tidus in Training ATTACK OF THE FLYING B...

Final Fantasy X Gone Wrong: SIDE QUEST SERIES!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah…the usual. Square rules all.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
okay…the last chapter was short…and maybe alittle weird but I'll try to make this one better! hahahahahahahah hak cof oiiii...oh and THANKS for da REVIEWS!! they make me and vicky so haaapppy. meaning we'll write more and more...! I'll have da chocobo chaps finished in a few days. Vicky'll upload da Celestial weapons..:)   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tidus goes Chocobo Racing: Part Two: Tidus has troubles  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[The wackos decide to poof and let Tidus ride]  
  
Yuna: Are we supposed to disappear now?  
  
Auron: Yeah, I think so.  
  
Wakka: [thinks….] er…YA.  
  
Everyone: *POOF!!!*[Everyone vanishes into thin air, Tidus hears rikku cackle in the distance]  
  
Tidus:[sweat drops] I feel……so alone.  
  
Lady: You are alone, now lets get this started.  
  
Tidus: Get wat started?  
  
Lady: YOUR TRAINING!!  
  
Tidus: Oh……………[deep thought for two hours] OH. DAT training!  
  
Lady: DUH.  
  
Lady: Okay, now when I say go, This chocobo will start running in all different   
  
directions in an attempt to escape your horrible BO (BO=Body Odor).  
  
Tidus: [mumbles to self] I coulda sworn I took a shower last night.  
  
Lady: No you didn't. In fact, you havn't changed your clothes since the start of this stupid game.  
  
Tidus: OH YEAH! Yeah yeah yeah……hahah.  
  
Lady: oh… some one save me.  
  
Big Chicken: Hey I'm getting a little bored over here.  
  
Tidus: Shuddup chicken  
  
Big Chicken: [sticks tongue out at Tidus]  
  
Lady: Okay, you know wat your supposed to do, right?  
  
Tidus: Yeah, I thi---[Lady slaps chocobo's butt]—AAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA [Starts playing a 60's rock song]  
  
Chocobo: [thinks to his birdly self] this guys stinks! I think I'll run awa---ACK---*choke*--eiiiiaahh  
  
Tidus: HAAHAA!!! YOUR NOT GOIN ANYWHERE, BIRDY!!![throws head back and goes hysteric]  
  
[Tidus catches a glimpse of Yuna doing the Chicken wiggle in the distance]  
  
Tidus: Wat DA…[faints]  
  
50.3 hours later....  
  
Tidus:[slapped in face] uuugghh.  
  
Lady: How dare you fall asleep dat long?!? [punches Tidus]  
  
Tidus: Where....am I?  
  
Lady: Your on my front lawn...which is about 50 miles long and with WAY too many tree roots... but anyways!   
  
Tidus: Oh.  
  
Lady: yeah.  
  
PizzaMan: [knocks on cave wall]Who ordered da extra Cheesy?!!  
  
Tidus: [thinks to self]Where did the cave come from??  
  
PizzaMan: Hello?  
  
Lady: Oh MEE!  
  
Tidus: wat..Oh! Sweet! We're gonna get pizza?  
  
Lady: Nope, only me.  
  
Tidus: Darn  
  
Anima: You know, I could go for some cheese.  
  
Tidus: AAAHHH! where did you pop out from?!?  
  
Yuna: Oh...sorry, I kinda fell asleep  
  
Tidus: X_X  
  
Big Chicken:[asks PizzaMan] do you have any worm flavored ones?  
  
PizzaMan:NOPE!  
  
Big Chicken: Dope  
  
PizzaMan: TOO BAD! HAHAHAAH..!!!  
  
Tidus: hey by the way, how did I do on da training?  
  
Lady: You knocked the chocobo out.  
  
Tidus: So did I pass?  
  
Lady: no  
  
Tidus:WEEEEE!!! YAAAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wakka: Hey hey, she said you DIDN'T pass, ya?  
  
Tidus: WWEEEE.....oh. Dope.  
  
Lady: But oh well, dats okay.   
  
Tidus: yay!  
  
Lady: Next you get to dodge these weirdo flying balls that fly outta no where!  
  
[Weirdo ball: hey! Who are ya callin WEIRD?!?]  
  
Tidus: But won't I get hit?  
  
Lady: Of Course!!!  
  
Tidus: SCORE!!!  
  
Tidus:[happily climbs onto big chocobo] LETS GET THIS PARTI STARTED!  
  
Lady: [whispers to self] what a moron....  
  
Chocobo:[starts runnin ]  
  
Tidus: hey, I don't see any ba--[WHACK!]--lls--[SMACK!], ..oh there we gooo! [TUNK!]  
  
Lady: YOU IDIOTIC PIECE OF @$#@*^!!! dodge it!  
  
Wakka: wahhahaha! oh, dis trainin is makin me cry, ya?  
  
Rikku: I bet my lollipop that Tidus dies!  
  
Yuna: [yells at Tidus] IF YOU DIE, CAN I GET ALL YOUR HAIR GEL? I'M KINDA RUNNIN LOW!  
  
Auron:[sighs] Man, you people, don't you know wat da most important thing is right now? [shakes head]  
  
Kimahri: NO. Kimahri stupid. Kimahri don't know anything.  
  
Yuna: Oh I know! Pick me! Pick meee!  
  
Lulu: Is it Tidus's well being?  
  
Auron: No  
  
Yuna! It's the hair gel!  
  
Auron: No  
  
Rikku: ....my lollipop!  
  
Auron: No  
  
Wakka: Awwman. It's da choco-boo thing, right?  
  
Auron: No  
  
Everyone but Tidus and Auron: O_o  
  
Auron: Gosh!! you guys are CLUELESS! MY SLEEVE!!! I STILL CAN'T FIND MY SLEEVE!!  
  
Rikku:[walks closer...] Auron, wat's dat flappy thingamabobber under ur arm?  
  
Auron:[looks under arm].............................my sleeve.  
  
Everyone: X_x  
  
Wakka: Oh My YEVON! Legendary Guardian's are stupid too! Ya???  
  
Yuna: [giggles stupidly]  
  
[Meanwhile Tidus.......]  
  
Tidus: Hey wat are you gu--[BONK]--ys talkin abo-[whiizzz..THUNK!]-ut over there?!?  
  
WAKKA: AURON FOUND HIS SLEEVE!  
  
Auron: YAAAY! AREN'T YOU SOO PROUD OF MEEEE?  
  
Tidus: Woww--[wONNK!]--!!! That's GRE--[DOINK!!]--AT!!!  
  
Rikku:[whispers] that's gotta hurt.  
  
Yuna: he. he. he.  
  
Kimahri: [grumble...mumble....bumble(?)....]  
  
[Chocobo trips over treeroot and sends Tidus flying!]  
  
Tidus: WEEEEEEEEEIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [SPLAT!]  
  
Lady: oh yeah, yeah, there's a root there..  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Wakka: But he still crossed da finish line, ya?  
  
Lady: yepyep!  
  
Yuna: HOORAH!  
  
Lady: YEPYEP!  
  
Auron: And we get pizza again!  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri stomach hurt. CRAmPPp!!!  
  
Everyone: ooooooooohhh...aaaaah....ouchies.  
  
Tidus:[head stuck in ground] er...a little help here?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehehe. dis chap seemed a lot longer than da last one. yay! next one will be crazier. lady and tidus compete against each other in FINAL SHOWDOWN!! (makes peace sign) please review!!! thanx bunches again. 


	3. Tidus VS Lady: FINAL CHOCOBO SHOWDOWN!

Final Fantasy X Gone Wrong SIDE QUEST SERIES.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: bah. do i ever own anything?  
  
******************************************  
  
Part 3 Finale...of CHOCOBOS.  
  
TIDUS VS. er....LADY. (next chap will start the celestial weapons series. PLEASE REVIEW!!!)  
  
******************************************  
  
[Tidus is staring stupidly at a cloud....]  
  
Tidus: hey ya'll  
  
Wakka: dude, your not suppose to see da audience, ya?  
  
Tidus: .....I know. [everybody gasps]..... I'm looking at da pretty cloud there.  
  
Wakka: [looks up]....oh. pretty...  
  
Tidus: [drools]  
  
Rikku: [whispers to yuna] did wakka get hit on da head too?  
  
Yuna: ummm. not sure.  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri want cloud too. [walks up to W&T and stands there]  
  
Auron: ...............  
  
Lulu: idiots. X_X  
  
Lady: [punches Tidus]  
  
Tidus: OOOWWWIEEE. watcha do dat fer ?!?!?!  
  
Lady: Oh..umm....This is it....this is your story.  
  
Auron: HEY! That's my line!!!  
  
Lady: [looks at script] oops, sorry, wrong page.  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Lady: [flips to right page....i think] alrighty. here we go. AAAAH! BUGS BUNNY STRIKES AGAIN!!!  
  
Lulu: [sighs] wrong script.  
  
Lady:.... oops.  
  
Everyone: X_X  
  
Tidus: [still drooling]  
  
Wakka: [dribbles...]  
  
Kimahri: [blank]  
  
Yuna: [walks over to Lady and flips to THE right page] there  
  
Rikku: Wow! when did you get so smart, yunie?  
  
Everyone: woooooooow.  
  
Yuna: [grins] I didnt go to starbucks for coffee this morning.  
  
Everyone: OOOoooooooooooohhhhhhhh.  
  
Lady: ahem!  
  
Tidus: [still drooling] HE.he.he...  
  
Lady: [kicks tidus] pay attention to moi, u stupid moron  
  
Tidus: waah...?  
  
Lady: AHEM AHHEN! It's time for the final chocobo training test!  
  
Tidus: I could go for a hen.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Ifrit: oh ya ya. me to. ya.  
  
Wakka: ..... did some one say "YA", ya?  
  
Kimahri: I still sick from pizza.  
  
Yuna: HAHA!   
  
Lady: SHUDDDUPP!!!!  
  
[ 3 min of silence... ]  
  
Lady: k. thank you.  
  
Rikku: Famlusa. (author: famlusa means welcome in al bhed)  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Tidus: Famous..loop....salad.  
  
Everyone: OOOOHHH......  
  
Tidus: ^____^  
  
Lady: but anyways. Your final test! You have to race against me and actually win or you'll stay here for the rest of your lives.  
  
Kimahri: [whines and stomps his feet] but Kimahri dun WANNA race!!!  
  
Auron: not you, idiot, she meant tidus  
  
Kimahri: oh.  
  
Tidus: ^_____________^  
  
[Tidus climbs on chocobo.............]  
  
[Everyone stares at him in disbelief....]  
  
Yuna: Wat DA ?!?  
  
Lulu: Oh dear...yevon. When will this MADNESS end?!?!?!?!  
  
Rikku: [stares at tidus]  
  
Wakka: MAN! You got on da chocolate-boo backwards , ya?!?  
  
Yuna: it's chocobo. not chocolate-boo, wakka.  
  
Wakka: .....oops.  
  
Auron: Tidus, has anyone ever told you your an embarrassment to nature?  
  
Tidus: YEP!  
  
Auron: Great! U GO MAN!!! ....(wat am I saying....)  
  
Tidus: yay!  
  
[Lady gets on chocobo....and we STILL don't know her name...]  
  
Lady: I had crazy koo-koo 'go nuts parents so they named me Lady when I was born.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Lady: but anyways! Okay, Tidus, lets get this over w/. When I say start, you're gonna ram me into the wall and try to pop as many of those balloons as possible without gettin wacked at by the blue plastic-lookin birds trying to dive bomb you....er sideways...  
  
Tidus:Okay!  
  
Lady: Whoever gets to that corner wins.  
  
Tidus: Okay!  
  
Lady: First, we'll mysterious pop into that far corner over there somehow by pressing this button.  
  
Tidus: Okay!  
  
Lady: Then, a big geronimo-edition cow will stop on you till your dead.  
  
Tidus: Okay!  
  
Lady: Then a big explosion will explode and destroy everything in its path with ultra red mega powerful sonic plasma heated trigaleroidasion waves!!!  
  
Tidus: Okay!  
  
Lady: ......................... -_-'''  
  
Tidus: Okay!  
  
Lady: Alright, lets start racing....  
  
Tidus: .......Okay!  
  
Lady: and THREE !  
  
Lady: and TWO!  
  
Lady: and...  
  
Tidus: wait!!!! wat if I gotta go pOtTy!!!  
  
Lady: TOO BAD! SOO SAD! just hold it in. You won't be alive dat long anyways.  
  
Tidus: [crys] fine. [looks into distance at da other weirdos.]  
  
Other Weirdos: [waving stupidly and.......endlessly....and smiling in a weird, un-human way....]  
  
Tidus:[gulps loudly]  
  
Lady:....dat didn't seem right but....ONE!  
  
Lady: and GO! [slaps chocobo's head]  
  
Tidus: [copies Lady and slaps chocobo]  
  
Tidus: YEEEEEHAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wakka: Hey, man, you know your not movin, ya?  
  
Tidus: YEEEHHAA - - - - -- #%@^$&!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: [gasps]  
  
Yuna: [babbles in shock....] y-y-you...you...just.........  
  
Tidus: ^_________^ ''  
  
Tidus: okie dokie, chocy! GIDDYUP!!!  
  
[Chocobo rears up and flys toward corner at 1356 miles/hour]  
  
Tidus: WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OoO'' !!!  
  
[they whish past Lady, blowing her cape hat off...]  
  
Yuna: ACK!!! she has HOT PINK hair!!!!  
  
Wakka: HOLY YEVON! she's a ...a.....  
  
Auron: oh dear, and wat are u? 50 years old?  
  
Rikku: [thinks for a minute.....seriously] I like it.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Lady: [cries] YOU GUYS SUX!!!! [falls off chocobo in a doozy]  
  
meanwhile...  
  
Tidus: AAAAAIIIIIIEIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GEEEEEEEETTTTTT MEEEEEEEEEEEE OFFFFFF TTTTTHHIIIISSS THTHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: HAHA!  
  
Lady: Dang...what did he feed dat chocobo???  
  
Chocobo: Dang....what did he feed me???  
  
Tidus: [hair flies in all directions...so much for the ultra-mega-super hold gel] AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yuna: [giggles like an idiot] he. he. hE!. Tidus ish fllyyying!!!  
  
[Tidus and chocobo smash into mountain wall....at least their in da right corner!! ^_^']  
  
Lady: What da, he actually won?!?  
  
Everyone: Wat da, he actually won?!?  
  
Lady: That lucky brat.  
  
Everyone: That lucky brat.  
  
Lady: Why are you idiots repeating me?  
  
Everyone: Why are us idiots repeating you?  
  
Lady: ..... O_o  
  
Kimahri: ...FUN.  
  
Tidus: [still in wall]  
  
Chocobo:[still ontop of Tidus in the wall]  
  
Lady's Chocobo: [still pouting over a worm]  
  
Yuna: Oh, wat happened to da balloons Tidus was supposed to get?  
  
Wakka: I WANT BALLOON!!!  
  
Lulu: YOUR A BAFFOON!!!  
  
Wakka: meanie.  
  
Lulu: MWAHAHA.!!! My evilness rules once again!!!   
  
Lady: Well, to answer your questions, dear Yuna [gaggles], when Girl-Boy there charged at 1356 miles an hour, he produced a shockwave around him because of his ultra-sonic speed and destroyed all the balloons with it.  
  
Everyone: OOOHHH....WOOW.  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri don't understand.  
  
Lulu: It's okay kimahri, we know your dumb.  
  
Kimahri: Thank you. Kimahri feel loved now.  
  
Lulu: Moron.  
  
Kimahri: [stupidly thinks he's loved] ^___^  
  
Lady: In result! He got a time of 0seconds and 0 milliseconds and 0 nanoseconds and 0 gazillionoseconds and 0..er...watever.  
  
Everyone: YYAAAAYY!!!  
  
Lady: However, considerin he's still in da wall....  
  
Tidus: [still in wall]  
  
Chocobo: [still ontop of Tidus in the wall]  
  
Lady: He may not live to know that he broke the record.  
  
Wakka: [cries] NOOO! first my brother, then my brudda! I HATE MY LIFE!  
  
Auron: Calm down, he's tougher than you think.  
  
Lulu: Yeah, he'll come runnin to us any minute now!  
  
Tidus: [pops out of wall and comes runnin] OMG OMG!!!  
  
Lulu: HAHAHA. TOLD YA!  
  
Everyone: HOORAY LULU!  
  
Tidus: huh???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
Author: Wow, this chap was long! okay! please REVIEW! And next chap will start the celestial weapons,...which will be hilarious by the way. I still can't believe i made it to chap 3. I still cant bbelieve i made 3 chaps on a chocobo race.... dang. well, thanx for your suport! more reviews means faster chaps!!! 


	4. The Celestial Mirror Quest!

Fina Fantasy X Gone Wrong SIDE QUESTS....ick.  
  
ANNOUNCING THE CELESTIAL WEAPONS QUESTS!!!!!! HOOORAAAAHHHHH!!!! ~squeaks~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tidus - Caladbolg  
  
Tidus: yaaay! I won! Whats mai prize? Pencil? Doll? Skittles? A new pair of pink SANDLES???  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Lady: no, you get the super duper awsome SUN SIGIL!!!   
  
Tidus: Wat da heck is dat??? I don't like it, it looks cheap. [throws away sigil]  
  
Lady: But you need that to activate your ultimate weapon.  
  
Tidus: Oh. [picks sigil back out from trash.]  
  
Lady: okay, well, you idiots must be happy to know that I'm officially done with you and can kick you people out of mai yard once and FOR ALL!!  
  
Tidus: yay! lets go get my weapon!  
  
Old man:[jumps out from behind them] Sorry, but you don't have the 'celestial mirror' thingamabobber yet. If you did, you would be able to walk down that hill thing there and get your weapon while I'm still stupidly cheering like an idiot when the race was actually finished half an hour ago.   
  
Tidus: Wats a celestial mirror?  
  
Old man: BEATS ME!!! MUWAHAHAH!  
  
Wakka: Ooh I know! Pick me !! Pick me!  
  
Tidus: [picks wakka]  
  
Wakka: you have to ride a chocobo near a secret chocobo!  
  
Lulu:[kicks Wakka]  
  
Wakka: er....secret McDonalds!  
  
Lulu: [slaps Wakka]  
  
Wakka: er.... secret Temple!  
  
Lulu: ^-^  
  
Tidus: Ooooh.... Dang. Dats confusing.  
  
Auron: HEH. HEH. HEH.  
  
Yuna: [makes puppy face at the wall]  
  
Rikku: [stomps on grass...and finding it very amusing]  
  
Tidus: LETS GO GUYS!  
  
Lulu: fine. get it over with. [stacks Auron, Rikku, Yuna and Kimahri on her head and walks off]  
  
Tidus: O_O'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Remiinmen-somethin temple  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tidus:[staggering] *huff huff puff pooooooofffffff wheeez* omigod omigod I was so scared...scared..yeah. [falls to ground]  
  
Everyone: ............  
  
Lulu: We're still in the middle of the bridge.  
  
Tidus: Wat!!!!!!!!  
  
Lulu: Just kidding.  
  
Everyone: ^_^  
  
Everyone wonders to left side. Tidus stupidly decides to explore right side of temple.  
  
Tidus: Oh look! Another chicken!   
  
Chicken: Won't you ever learn my name?  
  
Tidus: Noperz!  
  
Chicken: [makes an L sign at Tidus's forehead]  
  
Tidus: Um...I think I'm supposed to ride you now.  
  
Chicken: Dur.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Tidus: I think I'm supposed to ride you now.  
  
Chicken: Duh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Tidus: I think I'm supposed to ride you now.  
  
Chicken: X_X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 minutes later....  
  
Auron: Hey tidus, we got da celestial mirror while you were staring.  
  
Wakka: Yeah! So stop staring at that ... choc-bob...thing...., brudda!  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri tell you to hurry or Kimahri's gonna miss his JUDGE Judy show!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kimahri: ^_^  
  
Judge Judy: I'm hot.  
  
Everyone: !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Judge Judy: and sexy.  
  
Everyone: !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidus: [faints]  
  
Judge Judy: [leaves]  
  
Tidus: [wakes up] Is she gone?  
  
Wakka: Ya, hopefully for good this time, ya?  
  
Tidus: [cheers]  
  
Old Man: Now we have to save this family cuz their dad is too stupid to remember where to go. And then their son gets lost so we gotta chase down their boy for them cuz their too lazy. And those stupid retards will leave without saying thankyou.  
  
Kimahri: HOW DARE THEY!  
  
Tidus: but they do say thank you.  
  
Yuna: wow.  
  
Old Man: How would you know, you haven't even been there yet.  
  
Everyone: -_-''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Auron: Alright! Let's go find the dad.  
  
Everyone: yay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dad: yay! You came to find me! ^____^  
  
Kimahri: This place...pretty.  
  
Rikku: Just like you Kimahri.....~sighs~  
  
Kimahri: O_o - !!!!!!!!  
  
Auron: What a strange sight...anyways! Alright...DAd...go find your family. They are only two steps away on the other side of that tree-looking-thingy.  
  
Dad: Okay! [hops away.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mom: Dad! You're here!  
  
Kid: Dad! You're here!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Dad: I'm here!  
  
Mom: yay! Everythin's COOL now.  
  
Dad: Yes, everythin's cool.  
  
Kid: I see big glass-lookin ball thingy!!! [runs off into woods]  
  
Dad: Our kid ran into the woods.  
  
Mom: Where?  
  
Dad: .....I can't remember.  
  
Mom: Oh.  
  
Dad: Yeah.  
  
Everyone: -_-'''''  
  
Tidus: I wanna go find him!!!  
  
Dad: find who?  
  
Tidus: Your daughter!  
  
Yuna: Oooooh.  
  
Wakka: MAN you STUPID ya?? It's a boy!!!  
  
Tidus: But I thought he'd be like me!  
  
Wakka: Whatever, ya?? Let's just go find him ya???  
  
[The gang runs up this trail of sparkly watery crystally shiny glassy cleary thingy up to a great big ball of sparkly watery crystally shiny glassy cleary stuff. The little boy is staring at it, mesmerized.]  
  
Kid: pprreeeettttyyy.....  
  
Kimahri:[walks up to him] ....Kimahri think so too [drools]  
  
Tidus: Wow! My funky circle flower is shining!  
  
Auron: That's the Celestial mirror.  
  
Tidus: yay! now we can go get weapons. yeah!  
  
Everyone but A and T: [snores...] ublbublbubulbu...  
  
Auron: Okay, i'll sleep tooo... ... .. .  
  
Tidus: sniff. sniff.  
  
Mom and DAD: hey you punks!!!!  
  
Kid: SUP!  
  
Dad: HOW'S it HanGiN?  
  
Kid: ???  
  
[Mom/DAD/Kid walks off without saying thank you to the GANG]  
  
Old man: TOLD YOU SOOOOO!!! harharharhar.  
  
Yuna: [slaps old man]  
  
Auron: [slices old man]  
  
Wakka:[punches old man]  
  
Rikku: [tickles old man]  
  
Lulu: [ponders something pretty]  
  
Tidus: [blasts old man into the sky]  
  
Old man: TEAM ROCKETS BLasting awaayy...................[twinkle in distance]  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
****************************************************8  
  
yay! ack. final exams are comin so im updating a little slow. but dun worry. it'll speed up! please review!!! 


End file.
